What's Happened so Far
Here is all of the past posts in the RP (I haven't finished editing out the post icons yet Fi There was a disturbance in the air. I could feel it. Normally, the anguished cries of all of the spirits trapped within the master sword would be heard all of the time, but today, they had gone strangely silent. Demise and Ghirahim were up to something, surely. "Should I go check on them?" I pondered. "Or just leave them be?" A jarring screech shook the entire sword, and I knew what it was instantly. Running as fast as I could, I turned the corner to where Demise, Ghirahim, and their evil followers had been imprisoned for the last 300 years. They were gone. "This can't be happening." I thought in a panic. I stared at the hole they'd escaped through. "I calculate a 87% chance that following them would be the best option." The world outside of the master sword was nothing like it had been last time I had been here. A lush blanket of greenery had grown up everywhere, and the temple where the master sword was had cracks covering the stone, and was covered in moss. "They've escaped." I thought angrily, wondering what to do next. I stood no chance against the Demon King and his followers, so my best choice was to go for help. Princess Zelda seemed like a quick and easy option, if she was still around, but if I managed to locate Link, they wouldn't stand a chance. Zelda "Fi,Fi come quickly i must talk to you" i said telepathicly i was in the era of the great sea and i had no choice but to change my appearence to................................Tetra using the pirates charm i was trying to talk to link..but it was not working "what is it Nico?!?!?! cant you see i am busy? and you are in my chambers without permission so there" "s-s-sorry princes-tetra oops" me "DONT CALL ME THAT! what do you want?" ' '"Ma'am Fi is trying to reach the timeline and is having trouble do you want to help her?" "OF course i want to help her i called her!, let her through and get out of my chambers" Fi Princess Zelda was not responding. Again. Sighing, I looked around nervously. "What if Demise manages to bring back Ganon?" I thought. "Then what?" "FI uuuugh fine i will have to do it the long way" i sat on the ground,closed my eyes and started chanting ''' '''once i had finished she had appeared right in front of me "I need a hero, i can feel the evil awakening not just here but in the twilight time as well something IS happening and it is big can you sense a hero yet?"i asked her Fi "I haven't checked." I responded. Midna "There is most definitely an evil awakening here in the Twilight. My people are weak, we need help. We need a hero!" I called. ''' '''I looked all around the Twilight. Yes we've always had shadows but this wasn't the right type of darkness. "i am going on deck we are here!" then seeing Fi's puzzled look "at dragon roost island" Fi "So... Um... Where's that, exactly? And is the hero we're looking for really here?" Message posted about 1 year ago "i dont know but i can feel......SOMEthing here wether or not it is him is the question" i walked outside onto the deck and then to the beach with Fi following me i had a sense of...of...well power but power that was not great valoo and i knew it was not gohma either, the first hero had destroyed her then i remembered Fi's first question "it is in the great sea silly! lets go in" Fi "Great sea?" I thought, shrugging and following Princess Zelda. Fi "Well, how's a hero in the Great Sea era going to help us out in the crisis of present time Hyrule?" I asked. once inside i see a little girl with a-a-a harp? and the bratty prince but the pwer was coming from the girl "Fi" i wispered to her "it is her! the power is coming from her!" i went up to the girl "hey girl what is your name?" "Medli ma'am" "hmmmm WAIT MEDLI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i turned to Fi and said"omigosh it is her the decendant of the first a sage one of the seven sages" i turne Medli "Who are you?" I asked, strumming the harp. I winced; it was badly out of tune. ' '"um, a friend i need too talk to you" "come with me please" Medli "Why? I don't even know who you are." I said, strumming the harp again. ' '"i am a friend of the king and he gave me permission to take you with me....and i know how to help you with your harp!" she looked convinced,but i did not know what she would say next (this is totally your call on how this goes) Medli "The king of Hyrule?" I asked suspiciously. "Why does he care about where I go, and if my harp is in tune or not?" I said. "Where do you need me to go, anyways?" "nope. YOUR king, king Beluth" (i made that up because well you know the first king died a looooooooooong time ago) "i can tell you about you lineage" "wait... you-you can?!" (sorry i HAD to play medli for you really quickly) "yep! now lets go....please?" Alright. Where are we going? I asked "yo my ship! lets go! " We walk out and i hear flapping of wings "what is that!?" I ask the I remember "it is the great Valoo" Valoo Something was wrong on the beach. The sword spirit Fi was not from this era. Valoo launched himself off his perch on top of the island and glided down, landing with an earth-shaking thud on the beach. He was relieved to see that Medli was with Tetra and Fi. Valoo only spoke Old Hylian and Medli's job was to translate for him. Fi "Um... Who's that?" I stare at the enormous dragon. Medli "What do you need?" I asked the dragon, staring up at him. Valoo "The sword spirit," Valoo communicated to Medli "how did she come to be in our world?" Medli "He wants to know how you got here." I told Fi. Fi "I'm not 100% sure how." I reply. I reply to valoo myself saying (guys i do not know how to make slanty words so bear with me) "I brought her here your majesty" Medli "I don't even know your names though." I turn to the sword girl and the pirate. "w-well this is Fi the sword spirit and i am Prin-Tetra!" i looked at Fi and made a face like 'oops' Medli "Great Valoo, we were wondering if you knew where the hero would be?" Valoo "On Outset Island," Valoo answered "I would have thought it was the first place to be searched." Medli "Outset island? I think we should head there at once." I said. "Wow you think....?" I turned away and closed my eyes breathing deeply ' '"then let's go!" I turned walking away then remembered "thank you lord valoo" then I turned back and got on the ship medli and fi followed ''' '''late i called medli to my cabin once she got there I showed her the picture on my wall she was astonished at how much the crew looked like the men in the picture i could tell she was about to say something Medli "What's going on, exactly? Why do we need the hero, is something bad about to happen?" I asked. "yup, you know the world possibly ending..minor thing!" Medli "Mhmm, that's definitely important." I replied. "Is it Ganon? Vaati? Cia? Yuga? Zant? Ghirahim? Majora? Somebody new?" Fi I could see Windfall Island in the distance, rapidly approaching. Not wanting to wait for the ship to dock, I floated off of the deck and towards the land. Link (I was going to call crystal polar bear but somehow managed to loose my phone, and I can't find it anywhere. So, I'm going to start her part for her. As soon as school starts in a few weeks she can get on and type for herself.) I could see a large boat docking in the harbor. Running outside, I wondered what there were here for. Looking closer, I saw a strange blue figure floating off of the boat. Then I saw the flag atop the mast, and I realized that they were pirates. (outset) me "how did you know about girhahim?" Message posted about 1 year ago Medli "I dunno." I replied. Linkle Sittin' in my house, singin' and whistlin'. Doo doo doo... I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling, kicking my feet in the air. I'm booooooored. Message posted about 1 year ago (OK Kimberly) Medli "Oh, and Malladus! I forgot Malladus! Is it him?" I ask. Message posted about 1 year ago "who the heck is he?!?". meanwhile at linkles town a villager runs up to her door and bangs on it as hard as he can accidentall breaking it down "ms. linkle ma'am!!!!!!!! there are bokoblins in the streets!!!!!! com help us!!!!!!!!!" Message posted about 1 year ago Medli "Malladus? No clue. Heard about him in some legend about trains." I laughed. Message posted about 1 year ago Linkle "Seriously?! AWESOME!" I yell, grabbing my crossbows and racing past the villager, not even noticing that my door is completely destroyed. ''' '''Most of the bokoblins stop to look at me, one even snarling. "Alright you nasty trolls, how's about you pick on a real hero?" I yell. I start firing haphazardly at them, seeing that none of the other villagers are outside and aren't at risk of being impaled by a stray arrow. Zelda I stumble a little "woah i just found someone but not a boy and it is in...wait thats linkle" "oh really trains?!??!! whaaat" i look at fi "i think she knows too much to not be a sage" then i look at the island trying to sense anyone............."nothing i ....wait i feel something in the forest not here but the deku forest CHANGE COURSE GO TO THE DEKU TREE" Message posted about 1 year ago Linkle The Bokoblins are all dispatched quickly and villagers start leaving their homes again, looking around at the litter of arrows strewn across the ground. I wave happily and they smile back, albeit nervously. A few minutes later and the arrows are all back in their sheaths. I head back into my house and start the process of fixing the door before trying to figure out where the Bokoblins came from. Message posted about 1 year ago Deku Tree?! *starts humming* oh no. Medli "Hey Fi get back here! Change of course!" I shout at the sword spirit who had already flown off of the deck. Fi "Oh, what? This was not expected." I float back to the boat and we head for the Deku Tree. (great now that song's gonna be stuck in my head forever XD) Message posted about 1 year ago Aryll (Im going to be completely honest I have never played wind walker so I have know clue what my character is supposed to do but copperfalcon begged me to join anyways and said that Clisa could tell me what to do. copperfalcon told me to stay with link but thats it. ) ''' '''Message posted about 1 year ago (Well Aryll doesn't stay with Link 100% of the time you could go somewhere else. We're headed to the Deku Tree right now in a boat maybe you could find us there or something. Wind Walker is sorta like Twilight Princess, with different characters, so Aryll's about like Ilia.) Message posted about 1 year ago "wait guys STOP THE BOAT!!!!!!!!!" it slowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws to a stop, "be right back guys,STAY ON THE BOAT." i put a lot of...well bossyness into my words. then make sure i am still tetra and jump off of the boat and swim to shore, dry off on the beach..and go to grammas house just kidding i search through the small island sadly not finding the essence i thought i felt. back on the ship the crew is peppering me with questions, stupid things like: "why did you leave us?" ''' '''i look pleadingly at Fi and Medli Message posted about 1 year ago Medli "Why's she looking at me like that... did I do something wrong? Is there something in my hair? Did Komali draw a mustache on my beak again?!" I think, feeling my face self consciously. I look at my hand, but there's no black marker smears on it this time. "It must be something else, then." I decide, looking back at Tetra and waiting for her to answer. Fi "I calculate a 83% chance it would be a waste of time to ask you what that was about, so why don't we get moving again." I suggest, looking at Medli curiously as she frantically feels her hair and her face. "Is something wrong, Medli?" "Um no, why?" she lowers her arms and tries to look normal. "You were acting like something is wrong." I reply, annoyed that I had to point out the obvious. Link always used to yell at me when I did that. I was just stating the facts, sheesh. Extra information is always useful, right? Message posted about 1 year ago (I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) "okay boys leave me be i need to speak with our guests" i leave them and go to Fi and Medli ' '"okay girls, we must go" then seeing there confused faces i tell them where "these morons are to slow. i mean the SHIP is to slow i am jumping us" "jumping us?" medli asks ' '"yes i am going to take us to the tree mush faster than we can sail" from my pocket in my pants i pull out an ocarina.the Ocarina of time '-at the deku tree-' "dont barf, dont barf, dont barf," "oh great deku tree!!!! please help us" (who wants to be the deku tree?) Ganondorf ' '''i feel my strength returning. very slowly almost imperceptably but it is coming back ' '''i reach out feeling for link. whats this? a young hero perhaps.. no that time has long since dissapeared Message posted about 1 year ago Medli "How does Tetra have the Ocarina of Time?!" I think to myself. "Hmm..." I turn my attention to the tree. This is odd; we're talking to a tree. A Tree! I think I'm going crazy. "oh great deku tree" i said "we must speak to your follower the descendant of makar" "oh" he replied "he went away with a cloaked figure bearing the name.....oh blast it i cannot seem to remember" "impa" i growled "thank oh great tree" i said, bowing to the tree, "lets go girls" i said walking out of the large room "we need to find the only other human who can time jump" (everyone can kinda jump in when they want you dont have to have something special to do have dreams, eat a tree, I DO NOT CARE) Message posted about 1 year ago (crystal wich character are you? midna?) Message posted about 1 year ago (She is Link, remember? Eat a tree?) Medli "Well okay then." I followed her. "fi?" Message posted about 1 year ago "fi???" i say again looking around "where you be?" Message posted about 1 year ago (Midna) I stood in the twilight realm, in a forest. I kept feeling as if someone was going to come into the twilight realm...so I just waited.... Message posted about 1 year ago (Doesn't the imprisoned look like a flaming avocado?) Fi "Right here." Message posted about 1 year ago (uuuumm not really. but i have never thought of it that way soooooooo) Message posted about 1 year ago ( See? It does! Anyways tomorrow writing class starts which means I'll probably get a few more people to join. Just curious, could I play Hilda so I have another character that is not with the main group to help Midna, Ilia, and the rest of the characters who are scattered around get together?) Message posted about 1 year ago (YAAAAAAADSSSSSSSSSS) Message posted about 1 year ago ((So sorry! Thought class started today but it turns out we have advisory for another week. SO MAD. Advisory is just reviewing the same rules we learned in kindergarden. You'd think by eighth grade we'd have it down, but we still need to take THREE WEEKS to review the rules before we start our fun classes. Plus we don't even review the rules we usually just sit around. Next week I'll be able to drag more people in though. I am happy though since I get to miss advisory tomorrow since I somehow ate one of my spacers and I have to get it put back in.)) Message posted about 1 year ago (I am bored out of my mind right now so I'm going to start Hilda. If that's not what you meant then just delete or disregard this.) Hilda "I hate being a princess. I'm not sure if it's the responsibility of protecting my kingdom, or the fact that it is very boring just sitting here all day." I think, sighing and flattening out my hair. "I want something exciting to happen right now." I grumble to myself. As if in response to my thoughts, the silver bracelet around my wrist starts giving off a bright gold light. "Does that mean it works again?" I said aloud, taking it off and turning it over. "I'd better go check on the triforce." I hop off of my throne and begin walking towards where the castle leads into the sacred realm of Lorule. I an stopped by Ravio, who comes dashing in. "Is something wrong?" He asks me. I look at the bracelet, but it had stopped glowing. "No. What are you doing here?" I ask him. "Nothing." He replies. "Well go off and do nothing somewhere else, I'm busy." I scold him, walking off. I reach the sacred realm a minute later and the triforce is still there. I looked at the bracelet again and it glowed. I took it off and held it up to the triforce, and the glow grew brighter. "What's going on?" I thought. Message posted about 1 year ago "oh there you are, lets go get makar" Fi "Alright, let's go." I answered her. Medli *Hums wind waker theme* dun da dun da doo da dun da do do dan dun da dun da dun dun doo da dun dun dun dun Message posted about 1 year ago (That looks great!! Still have no idea what to do with Linkle though...) Message posted about 1 year ago "uhh.."i groan getting up. "where is everyone?" "FI" i shout at my sword "WHERE ARE YOU!" (I will start writing more often) Message posted about 1 year ago Fi I hear Link's voice in my ear and answer "Right here." Then I realize I'm not in the sword. Message posted about 1 year ago (I did a bit of advertising today and found someone who wants to be Ravio.) Message posted about 1 year ago Hilda The triforce glowed ever brighter, and the glow grew so bright that I couldn't see anything around me. I shielded my eyes, then lowered my hand after the light was gone. I looked around to see a very large flaming boulder standing in front of me. Message posted about 1 year ago scaldera "Stupid human, why would she be so close, so deep into my cave!" I shout with the power of me's fire. I's am enraged at you puny trespasser!!!" Message posted about 1 year ago Scaldera is slightly illiterate. Message posted about 1 year ago Hilda "Uh oh." I slowly back away. Message posted about 1 year ago You will not escape me's, i's will kill you, Hilda princess! Hilda "Ugh, how does this thing know my name?!" I grumble to myself, turning and running away. Message posted about 1 year ago You wills not gets away from the Scaldera!" I's shouts, spitting a giant flaming ball of fire at me's intruder. "This will teach you's to stay away!" Message posted about 1 year ago Hilda I hear it roar behind me and a giant fireball shoots a from behind me. I duck behind a rock. Message posted about 1 year ago you will pays for you's treachery!" "Now, you will dies!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I roar, running at the humans person and spitting fire like havoc all over my's home. Message posted about 1 year ago Hilda I see the rock monster spitting fire all over and use my bracelet to transform into a painting on the wall behind me. Hopefully the creature has bad eyesight. Message posted about 1 year ago You's fool! My vision is keen and flaming to the core of my awesome existence! Message posted about 1 year ago Hilda "Okay then." I shuffled drown the cave wall. It couldn't hurt me while I was a painting anyways. Message posted about 1 year ago You will roast in your own blood!" I shouts, 'Oh... waits... I's feel something coming on..." I's stands, and a louds rumbling noise comes from my's backside, and violently, a large plume of green gas erupts from my's flaming butt. "Wells... excuse me," Message posted about 1 year ago Hilda "Ummm..." I ignore it and keep walking. Hilda "Grrr... if only Ravio was here right now." I gritted my teeth. I couldn't stay as a painting for very long. Message posted about 1 year ago (I'll ask memes or whatever her username is if she wants to play Makar. I think she's played windwaker.) Message posted about 1 year ago (OK sorry) Message posted about 1 year ago "impa you must tell me now, WHERE IS MAKAR!!!!!!!!!!" i sink to my knees 'crap' i think 'i just blew it Medli is going to run and all will be lost' i can no longer help it i just break down in tears "where is Linkle?" i need her now if I do not get her i will go back, to Him Message posted about 1 year ago " i am sorry Medli if you think worse of me after this" i suddenly feel myself switching guises from one time to the next Message posted about 1 year ago Hilda "The rock beast stayed still, hopefully it can't see me anymore." I thought to myself, not daring to move. Medli "What's wrong, Tetra? I'm sure Makar's out there somewhere." I sighed. Message posted about 1 year ago she does not hate me i think she even still called me tetra and does not look surprised about all of my times looks if i only could pull it together i could escape from.....no...i.....cant..... i black out only managing to say "dont worry i know whats happe-" i am in the past ''' '''I can look over and see his face, the hero of time at this point i am with him in the time of the ocarina "is it rally you?" i ask he looks taken aback "what do you mean princess zelda?" "is this happening?" it was not like any of the other... things that had happened" Ganondorf ''' '''this realm is weakening my time approaches if I could only get that stupid girl Linkle out of the way and.... AUGH,HILDA i hate her. i must find my weapon, Message posted about 1 year ago (Agh, Chrystal Polar Bear left! I dunno what happened, I'll go bother her about it tomorrow.) Medli "Don't worry, I know whats happe-" she started to talk, then collapsed. I yelp in surprise and catch her. Fi "What's going on?" I turn around. Hilda (Scalllldeeeraaa and Inspiration I'm waiiiittiinnngggg. Inspiration, if you are looking at harry potter memes, i SWEAR you will meet with a terrible fate poosstt sooommetthhiinng bbootthh off yyoouu) Message posted about 1 year ago "Link please tell me what you just said" he thinks... "ye-yes okay well" he tells me this is as far as i have ever gotten into this dream i think to myself "ohmigosh!" "what?" he asks. he is fading slowly.....darkness falls i wake ' '"medli?" ''' '''Medli "Tetra? Are you okay? What just happened?" I ask. Fi "Everything alright?" I float over to where Medli and Tetra are. Hilda (Scalllddeerrraaaaa) Message posted about 1 year ago "please tell the-" crap, I blacked out again "MEDLI?" oh wait this is the old medli " sorry medli, thank you for praying to the gods for link, but why did you call me?" she answers saying, "I sense a disturbance in, this may sound strange, but in a different time far in the future," oh no, so if she can sense this too then we must be in big trouble, I start pacing, "medli, i must leave and find makar" but first i need to wake up, GASP!!! "sorry Fi" I had scared her, "I know where he is," there faces are asking me where who is, "makar is.. I know where makar is" (Guys please post it does not need to go along with me or anyone just dont get to crazy) (please please PLEASE PLEASE! read the book i am making out of these comments and try and overlook the myriad of grammar problems, Message posted about 1 year ago Medli "Please tell the what?!" I shake her, but she doesn't answer. "Tetra?!" Fi "Makar? Where?" I ask. (I checked out the book, its looks cool. :) ) Message posted about 1 year ago (the book is cool, is it hyrule historia and it is green?, makar is annoying tho) "medli, here let me fix your harp," she hands it over and i use my twilite magic to fix it "there you go! " ' '(ooh longer posts would be appreciated) Message posted about 1 year ago (Okay. My friend has Hyrule Historia and it looks super cool.) Medli "Wow, thanks!" I smile at her. Fi "Everything is so weird... this time is so different..." I think to myself. Turning to Tetra, I ask "You know where Makar is for sure, right?" (Sorry about the shorter posts, I've been in a hurry.) Message posted about 1 year ago "oh yes," I nod "your welcome Medli! will you play something for me?" i hope i can remeber that sage song to teach her "uuuumm play this will ya?" I show her how to play the sage song, then pull out my ocarina, "together now" we play, and she collapses into her awakening dream Message posted about 1 year ago Ilia I jumped on Epona and folLowed the fairy, already leaving. I followed her to Kakariko village, until I ran into a skulltula. I freaked out, and shot the skulltula with my bow. By the time it was killed and I looked for Sydney, she was long gone. Message posted about 1 year ago (is sydney the fairy?) (THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING AGAIN!!!!) Message posted about 1 year ago (I think so. Apparently I am a fairy) Medli One moment I was talking to Tetra, and the next moment everything was dark and I could hear a harp playing behind me. Since I didn't know what else to do, I got out my own harp and kept playing along with the song. I recognized it, but I couldn't place quite from where. Then, the song apparently ended, because the playing stopped. I turned around to see who it was and saw Fi, staring at me in surprise. Everything else came back to focus, then I realized something was off. I wasn't holding my harp. I was always holding my harp. Panickly looking around, I saw it sitting on the ground behind me. I Instantly snatched it up and made sure it wasn't dirty. I never let the harp touch the ground anyways. (Did I get it right?) Message posted 12 months ago (yeaahhhhhhh it was close, she like falls into links arms but you could fall into Zelda's arms, and then you see sage laruto who is a swimmy thing. a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a uuuuummmmmmmmm swimming thingy WHAT IS IT CALLED?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??????????? and she just plays with Medli and then medli wakes up and is all like "I know my purpose") ' '( can edit other peoples things so if you want me to change something from the past you can) "medli, do you know what you are?" i ask her, ' '''Ganondorf, ' '''They come. "HAHAAAAHAHHAHAAA" i laugh within myself un-able to control myself, "hello imprisond! how is your sword?" ' '"i am a person too you know!" ghirahem interrups ''' '''the others are not here yet. Medli "Do I what?" Tetra speaks and I suddenly remember something. It's not exactly a memory, but more like a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time... I'm not too sure what it is exactly, though. All I can be sure of is that I have a destiny. I may not be as important as Tetra or Fi, but I have a role to play in the fate of Hyrule. "So... I'm one of the sages." the memory hits me like a brick and I recoil sharply, completely confused. "All I did was play a song, what's going on?!" I look up at Tetra in confusion, "I think so." Message posted 12 months ago "lets go then! TO MAKAR!" somebody else who nobody knows the name of becuase I have of thought of who it is yet "Hilda...HIlda ....HILda....HILDa...HILDA....HILDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" why is she not responding? Message posted 12 months ago Hilda I hear a voice in my head and respond in annoyance, "Whoever this is might want to wait, I'm in a bit of a situation here." Message posted 12 months ago strange person again "not any more!!!" i use half of my strength to pull her through times and to me "there we go! no more situation" (is that okay??) ''' '''Message posted 12 months ago (yes but I don't know what to do next since I don't know who the person is. Hm... Vaati, possibly? Just a suggestion though.) Hilda "What?" I'm not in the same place anymore. Message posted 11 months ago Raieem (ray-eeem) Mothuga (moth-oog-a) "hello dearest princess" 'more like welcome to your death princess' ''' '''she just stares at my black cropped hair, my red eyes, and my flowing dress of purple. "what do you want Raieem?" she asks innocently "WHO is Raieem? I am Mothuga (moth-oog-a)" ' ''snots, she knows now WHY CANT I JUST GO WITH THE FLOW!' (by the way this is the plot twist right here, Raieem is being possesed by Mothuga, two people i had to make up) (sorry copper for playing your character) "I want you dead" Message posted 11 months ago (For some reason the name mothuga makes me think of molgera as a moth XD) Hilda "Why?" I step back, ready to attack. Message posted 11 months ago "WHY ELSE!?" I start walking in a circle around her "the kingdom, the connection to Link, the everything!" (I know, me too!) Message posted 11 months ago Hilda "What are you talking about?!" I look around frantically for a way to escape. Message posted 11 months ago "oh m'dear, if you want out you will have to kill me first.!" I start to walk around her again, "oh, don't try to call your little friends. they cannot reach you here." I start summoning my powers, and once I am glowing, I attack. Hilda She attacks me and I use my staff to defend myself. I make sure the bracelet is secure on my wrist, then scan the nearby walls to try to find a spot to transform into a painting. Message posted 11 months ago "oh darling, I forgot that little fact." after distracting her, i launch my attack, shooting balls of flame and magic at her. "don't worry, I will kill you yet" (who should win??) Message posted 11 months ago (I'm okay with loosing as long as Hilda doesn't die.) Hilda "Well, that's reassuring." I block her attack with my staff and it sends me staggering backwards. Sheesh. She's strong. "First I'm attacked by a flaming meatball, then a crazy psychotic girl! What is going on?!" I protested in my head. Message posted 11 months ago "aaaah, the little princess is not as strong as she boasts," I send another attack at her. Zelda "guys, we need to go get Makar, if we do not get him from Impa soon, well, let's just say he will want to run away," "Impa," i speak to her telepathically, ''' '''Message posted 10 months ago (ok by the way, you win copper) Message posted 10 months ago Zelda: "uuuuuuuhhh... guys?? Makar will be that way, NOT that way." I said to Fi and Medli Message posted 10 months ago Hilda I block her attack again, but the force of it sends me skidding backwards. Medli "Oh. Right." I turn around and accidentally crash into a tree that I hadn't seen behind me. Message posted 10 months ago Still Zelda: watching her turn and hit a tree, "Oh goodness, I need help." We teleport to makar and Impa, "Impa! give us makar!!" ''' '''Mothoga: "are you just TRYING to sap my energy??? because you are doing a good job of it!" Message posted 9 months ago Hilda "I can't stay defensive forever, I need to attack." I charge at her and swing my staff. Message posted 9 months ago Mothoga: she charges and hits me in the side with her staff, knocking me over. "OW. ok, that hurt. your gonna pa-" she hit me AGAIN?! that girls got another thing comin' ''' '''Hilda I grit my teeth in anger and determination and swing my staff at her again, forming a small wave of energy at the tip and releasing it at her. Message posted 8 months ago Mothuga: I fell after being hit by Hilda's blast. Knocking me out cold. Later when I woke up, She was gone. Zelda: "Impa, give us Makar." Impa turned around and blocked Makar from my sight, "why should I?" she asked. "I need him to find the other sages and wake up link!" I was desperate. "Link? Link is dead, is he not?" her face was full of innocence, "I saw him die after skyloft rose." again, more innocence on that tan face. "But he did not really die, he has come back and now he is asleep. medli has dreamed it, though she does not know it, and once I wake Makar up, they will know where he is. The dark is rising again, their is nothing that can stop that. But once it has fully risen again. LINK WILL COME AND SAVE US!!!!!" I could not stop myself from falling, or changing form. but this time I wanted to see his face again. (p.s. you can do Hilda doing some stuff after she faints, and then do medli and fi afterwards) ''' '''Message posted 8 months ago Fi I watched as Tetra and Impa were taking, standing back a few feet as to not intervene. Tetra seemed flustered for some reason, and Impa was watching her with confusion. I couldn't really make out what they were saying. Medli "What's going on?" I looked up at Fi, feeling a little afraid. She looked down at me, looking a little worried. "I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait and see.) Hilda (is it okay if I bring Hilda to where Zelda, Fi, and Medli are right now?) Message posted 8 months ago (yes that would be cool. but zelda is gonna be mad at you in the beginning. so then they can yell at each other maybe?) (and medli should try to stop zelda from the dream, but zelda wants the dream) Message posted 8 months ago Hilda "She's gone..." The strange girl I had been fighting had disappeared, but so had everything else. "Where am I?" When my vision cleared, I was standing on a sandy beach with the sun beating down on me. I looked around to see a large mountain with several structures built near the top. "Hmm... I've never seen this place before." I thought to myself. "Maybe I should find someone and ask where I am." "Does anyone even live here?" the thought occurred to me. "Hey there, princess. Need any help? You look lost!" a voice echoed from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a man with white hair and bird wings standing behind me. "How did you know I'm a princess?! and where am I?" I asked, a little impatiently. "Well, you certainly don't look like your average girl on vacation to me! This is Dragon Roost Island, home of the Ritos!" he replied, waving a wing in greeting. I smiled a little. "By any chance are you looking for someone named Makar?" he asked me. "Um... no, why?" I replied, a little confused. "A girl came here a little while ago that looked sorta like you, asking where Makar was. No idea who she was, but she left with our Medli about twenty minutes ago for somewhere else." "Can you show me where they went?" I asked, curious. "Of course! I can fly you there if you want!" he smiled. "That would be wonderful, thanks." I smiled. "Someone who looks like me, that could be Princess Zelda! Maybe if I find her then I'll figure out what's going on." Message posted 8 months ago (holy cow, good job. that was cool!) "oh NO!" on top of all this crap, HILDA is in this time, and realm. she is SO dead, then I see medli inching toward me, trying to stop the dream. "do not stop it!" she backs away again. then all goes black. finally Message posted 8 months ago (Thanks :) I was wondering if I could play another character, her name's Ghanti and she's from the ALTTP manga. (she's my new favorite Zelda character) she's a bandit who can transform into a fox.) Medli "Tetra, I don't think you should-" I started as Tetra collapsed. "Uh oh." I thought to myself. Message posted 8 months ago (weeeeeeelllllllll, that depends, is she bad? good? what is her purpose?) Zelda link? no, that is not him. I look around, something is supposed to be happening in the time of the four swords? hmm, "ZELDA!" Link is running toward me, "Link! what do you want,??" he just looked at me, "what?" I asked, "well, I know this may sound strange, but, I have to tell you this, then you have to to go another one." I am so confused. "another what? Dream?" he answers all of my questions, "yes, but you have to listen to what I am going to tell you. I am not gone, well I am not gone in another time,-this does not make sense to me but I will tell you anyway- soon, you will goo to that world where he calamity Ganon lived, and you will know my face, but not afer hopping a few times, I may wake up, I may not, but always know, Impa is for you, and with you, and against you. The Koroks will run, the land will flow away, but always know this one thing." He got up close to my ear "I will find you when you are in greatest need." Then my dream switched. Ghanti "Miss Ghanti, there's an intruder in the courtyard!" a Bokoblin suddenly burst into my room, waving his sword around frantically. "He's already taken out quite a few of us!" I sighed, flipping a strand of hair out of my face. "You know, it's rude to burst into people's rooms without knocking first." I spoke. "B-but it's an emergency, miss!" he shuddered. "Leave that up to me to decide." I walked out of my room and through the palace walls, my hair blowing in the breeze. I arrived outside a moment later, the gritty sand blowing through the air making my eyes water. "Leave this place, you pathetic monsters!" a man wearing a grey cloak was attacking a couple of Bokoblins who were screeching in anguish. I sighed. This couldn't possibly be him. "Hey you there. Might wanna leave, unless you want to fight me." I spoke, drawing my dagger from its hilt around my waist. He turned around and shock and I sighed; it was another one of those stupid Hylian knights. A few years before, something had happened, and a friend of mine named Link had disappeared. I had sensed evil brewing now, and I knew only Link could stop it. I had taken over a palace built in the desert and made myself the leader of the pathetic creatures who lived there, who met this with no struggle. I then waited there for knights to come and try to recover the palace, hoping Link would come here as one of them. So far, I'd had no luck, only being met with pathetic knights running away once they fought me. "Uh- um... oh..." he drew his sword and faced me. I smiled; this was pathetic. I felt my body changing as I bent towards the ground, my eyes shrinking to canine slits and claws replacing my fingernails. "I may be some old dumb fox, but you still don't stand a chance against me." I spoke. His eyes widened and he ran, obviously not wanting to mess with me. I sighed. "How long until Link comes?" I sat down, curling my tail around my body. "I'll just have to wait, I guess. "I know he'll come." (Was that okay?) Message posted 8 months ago (OH MY GOSH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. so this is right after Link is gone. and a while before all that is happening. how does that sound?? also. can you do the hilda thing too??) Message posted 8 months ago (Yeah) Hilda "Hrmph." As soon as we were on solid land again, I had vowed to myself never to fly with a Rito again. "She must be around here somewhere," I thought to myself. "You can't hide from me, princess Zelda." (I just forgot, where are Zelda and Fi at again?) Message posted 7 months ago (we do not say...just in a place...so you can make it up) Zelda: I woke up for a minute. "Hilda..... she is here, and coming closer" then I passed out again Message posted 7 months ago Medli "Hilda? Who's Hilda?!" Hilda "Well... I'm here... might as well look for Zelda." I thought to myself, looking around. There wasn't really anything exciting to see. I sighed. Maybe she wasn't here after all. Message posted 7 months ago "oooooooooh that is gonna take a long time to tell. in a nutshell, she is me but not really. does that make sense??" ''' '''I reach to Hilda with my mind, Can you try to join me if I talk to you? I may black out at any moment though. It was so easy to talk to her, probably because she was so like me Message posted 7 months ago Medli "What?! No." Hilda I hear Zelda's voice in my mind and instantly pinpoint where it is coming from. Her voice is fuzzy, so I can't really hear what she's saying, but I make out something about her calling me to her. I walk off in the direction I'd heard her voice coming from in my head and spot a few people about twenty meters away, Zelda with them. "that is Hilda, quick, help me stand up and look dignified." they help me up and I march right up to Hilda, while changing my look to look like I did in those times. "What do you want? where is Ravio? why are you here?" ' '(can hilda change her look too do you think? she is Zelda's other half, but she has not been in any other games, what do you think?) Message posted 7 months ago (Really?! How is it?!) Hilda "I don't know, I don't know, and I don't know." I reply, trying to seem serious. "I honestly don't even know how I got here." (I don't know, since she is Zelda's other half it would make sense, though. If its okay with you.) Message posted 6 months ago (I think it would be Awesome) "Wait. have you been having dreams too?" what the heck is she doing here? "hilda. you must know somewhere in your mind WHY THE HECK YOUR HERE" Message posted 6 months ago Hilda "I don't honestly! I was at home when I was attacked by some boulder monster, then another strange girl! Then, I somehow wound up here!" I grumbled. Zelda definitely didn't seem too happy to see me. She didn't know why I was here wither, which defeated the point of me coming and talking to her. "Maybe I should go somewhere else to find out what's going on," I sighed to myself in my head. Message posted 6 months ago "you cannot leave" dagnabbit! we are so close we can feel each others emotions "what did you want to talk to me about" i change to the era of the sleeping hero (that is what I am calling BOTW time) clothes. "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT" Message posted 6 months ago Hilda "What I want is to go back to Lorule." I replied. Message posted 6 months ago *still zelda* "well you cannot. so you are stuck here with me. and Medli, and fi. and hopefully MAKAR. (you can feel that I am about to have one of those weird dreams, and ever time I have one, you almost have one. But now we are close enough together that if I have one, you will too) ''' '''I stumble, "oh.. Medli Fi, sout the area, see if Makar is anywhere close to here. please. thanks" I change to the era of the skies. ' '"no, to hard" I try and change once more, but then I cannot stop changing Message posted 6 months ago Hilda "Zelda, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Medli "Are you sure?" Message posted 5 months ago "does it look like I am okay??" I felt dizzy, my heart was rushing. I noticed Hilda looked a bit sick as well, so I said. "sit down, you may go too." she looked confused. "pass out! you may pass out into the dreams with me!" "yes please Medli!" all goes black Message posted 5 months ago Hilda "What's going on...?" I thought to myself as the world seemed to dissolve in a blur of color. I woke up in a room. this dream is more real than any other I have seen before... maybe because Hilda is here with me? "Hilda?! are you the-" she was sprawled on the ground with.. Shadow Link? someone leaning over her." ' '"HILDA!?!?!?!" I change into Sheik form so he does not recognize me. ''' '''Message posted 3 months ago Hilda "What?" I could hear my name, but it sounded far away. Message posted 3 months ago Ghanti "Link..." I whispered as I gazed out of my window. Another day had passed, and I still hadn't seen any sign of him. Something was wrong; I could feel it. "Fine... If you're not going to come find me, than I'm coming to find you. Mark my words, Link... You can't hide from me." Grabbing my sword off of the dresser, I slipped it in its sheath and walked through the doors of the fortress without saying a word to any of my monsters. They'd make do without me anyways. "I'm going to Hyrule Castle... Maybe Zelda knows where Link went." I decided, pulling out my map and heading in the direction of the castle. Message posted 3 months ago Zelda in the dream with Hilda: "Hilda?!" I ask again. "Wake up!" I shake her, and she comes to, she remains calm. But I see that she does not recognize me. "good" ''' '''Zelda from the past time where Ghanti is: I pace. "ooh Link. what have we gotten ourselves into?" then I hear soldiers shouting. I look out the window and see and beautiful fox, flicking its tail back and forth while it..... spoke? "Ghanti!" I yell. Then at the guards I say, "let her in!" ''' '''Message posted about 1 month ago Ghanti "Princess!" I couldn't help but smile as I saw Princess Zelda standing in the throne room. Walking inside, I stopped before her. "I don't have to bow before you 'cause we're friends and all, right? I'm kinda tired of all that royalty respect and all... Oh, and also, sorry for making a mess. I kinda ditched your army to go off looking for Link and took over a monster stronghold. Speaking of Link, do you know where he is?" I asked, my tail wagging a little. Message posted about 1 month ago I sit down. Unable to take the stress that has been thrust upon my shoulders. "You don't know where he is?" I close my eyes and think a moment. Then opening them I say "no you do not have to bow. but if other people were here, bowing would need to happen. fortunately I sent basically the last of my guards with a fox-girl. trusting she would not desert them, but, alas. I was mistaken." I stand back up, ans smoothing out my dress I ask her. "I know that he is safe, why do you ask Ghanti? and could you not be a Fox, it is a bit hard to take you seriously...." Message posted about 1 month ago Ghanti "Oh, I didn't realize that I was in my fox form... Sorry about that. Wait, does that mean you don't know where Link is either?" Message posted 30 days ago I have to press her harder... So in a harsher tone I ask again. "Why do you ask, Ghanti?" Link: I am in a dream, but I cannot talk or move... What is happening to me??? Ghanti "Because I can't find him! And he's been missing for a long time!" I exclaimed, getting a little inpatient. Message posted 26 days ago "Well, you should learn not to leave my soldiers and let them be all alone. They are not that organized! Yes, I do know the general area that he is in. But not exactly were or how to get to the certain place" I put my hands on my head. "If you wanted to return to my soldiers. I would appreciate it." Modern Time Zelda who looks like sheik: "Hilda. I need you to trust me." ''' '''Ghanti "Return? I'm still a part of your army, right? Even though I kinda ditched you and stuff... sorry about that." Hilda I hear a familiar voice calling to me, but sounds far away. "Link..." I hear myself whisper. Message posted 24 days ago "no, no, it is not Link. It is me, Sheik." I help her up, "where are we? do you recognize this place?" I ask her. Ghanti's Zelda: "Yes! now go!" an explosion vibrates the windows a little. "Oh no, no no no no!!" I rush to the same window I saw Ghanti out of. And see exactly what I was expecting. "Maybe now would not be the best time Ghanti!!" (I would pick Linkle back up and have her coming to this castle now. then she could help fight.) Message posted 16 days ago Hilda "S-sheik? No." Ghanti "Kehehehehe...!" I giggled.